The present invention generally relates to the field of flat belt modular conveyors to move vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pair of parallel launch conveyors that meet up with at least one pair of parallel drive conveyors.
There is a constant search in the vehicle moving industry to find new ways to increase worker's safety, increase ease of access to components, allow liquids to disperse quickly, increase portability of equipment, increase ease of installation and reduce damage to vehicles as they are moved along in various applications. The present invention delivers these improvements by providing flat belt arrangements without the chain dollies or cleats of past disclosures and by parking vehicles onto flat modular belts. Having the car in park as the vehicle is moved along by the flat modular belts reduces damage to vehicles and increases worker's safety. With no or lower profile guide rails damage is substantially reduced to a vehicle's wheel caps, tires, ground effects, under side and rims.